


Breathe In and Out (This Is All We've Got)

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: "Don't forget me?" he whispered with almost an entire city block between them already. A futile wish, he knew. A boy like that? Blaine wouldn't be surprised if Sebastian had forgotten him already.





	Breathe In and Out (This Is All We've Got)

**Author's Note:**

> For Seblaintine's 2018, using forget-me-not, holding hands, coffee, and cheesy pickup line.

"Don't forget me?" he whispered with almost an entire city block between them already. A futile wish, he knew. A boy like that? Blaine wouldn't be surprised if Sebastian had forgotten him already. 

Sebastian stopped just before turning the corner and hesitated a moment, foot hovering over the cracked pavement. He didn't look back, not fully, just a half turn of his face towards where he had just come. From 200 feet away, it almost looked like he smiled. 

Dawn was brightening on a far-off horizon, ushering in a new day to erase the night before just as effectively as it was erasing them.

\--- 

They had officially met four days earlier at Joe's. Blaine had been, as was customary, bright-eyed as he waited in line to place his coffee order, feeling comfortable with the half hour cushion he had provided himself to get to his 9 a.m. music theory class. 

Sebastian was looking worse for the wear, eyes still a little glassy and verging on blood shot, a faint cluster of glitter collected at the left-hand corner of his jaw, and deepening shadows under his eyes. 

Blaine had been noticing him for the last two days. He stood out not just because he was, quite frankly, very attractive, but also because he was sitting alone at a table with three coffees lined up in front of him. Blaine had watched as he finished one cup, gave it an experimental shake to make sure it really was empty, placed it neatly in line behind the other two, and picked up the next one.

“You know,” he had said, “it’s none of my business, but I heard that getting a good night’s sleep works even better than mainlining caffeine.” At his side, his fingers itched to brush the glitter away.

Sebastian’s cup had been against his lips and his eyes had been closed in the moment of desperate bliss of coffee drinkers everywhere as they took their first morning sip. “You’re right,” he had said. “It isn’t your business.”

“No, absolutely,” Blaine had stuttered, flushing in embarrassment. He had hoped to come off as suave, but he wasn’t his brother, able to walk up to a gorgeous stranger and just strike up a casually charming conversation.

Sebastian had opened his eyes and looked pleasantly surprised by what he saw in front of him. “I’m only here for a week,” he had said, suddenly much more amenable to conversation, and then went on to explain that, although he had travelled the world, he had never been to New York City before and was determined to see everything the day- and nightlife of the city had to offer. “Although,” he had smirked, eyes dragging a slow path up and down Blaine’s body, “I got lucky this morning.”

“Oh? How?” Blaine had asked, feeling no less flustered than he had when Sebastian was dismissing him.

“I didn’t expect to find the most gorgeous thing in all of Manhattan over coffee. That’s at least 10 museums I can cross off my list. And the botanical gardens.”

Blaine had been entranced and didn’t even bother to correct him on the fact that the botanical garden were in the Bronx, not Manhattan.

When Sebastian had asked him what he was doing for the rest of the day, instead of rattling off the three classes, 200 pages of reading, rehearsal, and two meetings that were scheduled for the day, he flushed again and said “nothing”.  

\---

It was easy to know what it was going in. Sebastian was only in town for a few days. Sebastian had almost as many stories about the men he had been with as he did about the places he had travelled.

Sure, they definitely hit it off. They liked a lot of the same things and could talk to each other for hours about anything and everything going on in their lives.

Maybe Sebastian alluded to all the things that he would have to do the next time he was in the city and maybe Blaine insinuated that he could play at tour guiding again, and maybe that had brought a broad grin to Sebastian’s face, accompanied by a deep, easy laugh.

And yes, Blaine stomach had dropped when Sebastian grabbed his hand as they navigated their way out of Barracuda and didn’t let go until they were back at Sebastian’s Airbnb (and dropped even further when Sebastian tugged him through the door, and even further as he closed the distance between the two of them and kissed him breathless, and even further when Sebastian’s hand dropped to his belt. And further still when. . .)  

“He’s just here until Monday,” Blaine told his reflection sternly to stop thoughts from running riot with plans for the next weekend, the next month(, the rest of their lives). “This isn’t anything after that.”  

It was easy to know and hard reminding himself not to forget as they sat at his favorite low-key brunch spot on Saturday morning, Sebastian quizzing Blaine from a stack of flash cards after Blaine confessed that he hadn’t exactly been obligation-less while they ran around the city together. As they waited in line at Van Leeuwen’s, even though it was below freezing outside and neither of them were actually in the mood for ice cream. As they left the East Village Playhouse, debating exactly how inappropriate Sebastian’s stifled laughter had been at the poignant, climatic confessional moment of the show.

“This isn’t anything,” he repeated and his mind quieted from all the futures that could be and accepted the only one that would.


End file.
